Back in Town
by FOLrocks1
Summary: Mrs. Garrett moves back to Peekskill. (this is episone 210 of my 10th season + series


The Facts of Life *Beverly Ann  
Season 10 *Mrs. Garrett  
Episode 210 *Blair  
"Back In Town" *Jo  
*Tootie  
*Natalie  
*Andy  
*Pippa  
  
---Int. Riving Room---  
  
Beverly Ann is on the phone. The door opens and Tootie  
comes in. She is excited   
  
Bev: (quickly) Gotta go. Bye. (hangs up the phone) Hi  
Tootie. (covering up something) Where were you all  
day?  
  
Tootie: I went to New York City to try out for a part  
for a show. And guess what?  
  
Bev: What?  
  
Tootie: I got it! I got the part!   
  
Bev: Well that's great!  
  
Tootie: I have to go tell everyone. Where are they?  
  
Bev: In the kitchen. (points to the kitchen)  
  
Tootie: OK. (leaves)  
  
Bev: (to herself) Wow! That was close. (she picks up the  
phone and dials a number) Hello? OK. It's me again.  
Sorry about that.  
  
---Int. Kitchen---  
  
Blair, Jo, Nat, and Tootie are in the kitchen.  
  
Jo: We don't know Tootie. Just tell us.  
  
Nat: Yeah! I like hearing good things, but not waiting 5  
hours to hear it.  
  
Tootie: OK. Well you remember when I told you guys about   
that part I was gonna try out for, right. (they  
nod) Well, I got it!   
  
Blair: Wow tootie. That's wonderful.  
  
Tootie: I went to try out this morning for the part and   
there were like 100 people there, but I was the one  
who got it! They picked me over everyone else there!  
  
Nat: I'm so proud of my little girl! (joking)  
  
Jo: That is really great!  
  
Nat: When is the performance?  
  
Tootie: Umm...Oh yeah. 3 weeks from today. That really   
doesn't give people enough time to learn their  
parts, but when you're as good of an actress as   
me, it won't take you that long.   
(smiles)  
  
Jo: Did you tell Beverly Ann yet?  
  
Tootie: Yeah I did as soon as I came home. But she was acting   
kinda funny. I think she was trying to hide something.  
  
Nat: What makes you say that?  
  
Tootie: When I walked in, she hung up the phone really fast.  
She just sounded different. But i think she's up to  
something.  
  
Nat: That's Bev for ya.  
  
The girls laugh.  
  
Tootie: Well i'd better start learning these lines.  
(she goes upstairs)  
  
---Int. Girl's Room---  
  
Nat is reading on her bed and Tootie is begging Nat.  
  
Tootie: Please Natalie? Pleeeeease?  
  
Nat: No! I can't, Tootie.  
  
Tootie: Fine then. I'll just mess up on stage and everyone   
will laugh at me and then i can tell them that you're   
my best friend so you can be embarrased right along  
with me.   
  
Nat: Okay Tootie. You win this time.  
  
Tootie: I wonder what's for dinner?   
  
Nat: That's not on here!  
  
Tootie: I mean it. Not on the script.  
  
Nat: Oh. I don't know. Let's go see.  
  
Tootie: OK, but I want to learn this though ya know.  
  
They get up and walk out.  
  
---Int. Kitchen---  
  
Nat and Tootie walk into the kitchen but they stop   
when they see Beverly Ann on the phone.  
  
Tootie: (whispering) Let's listen.  
  
Nat and tootie back up into the hallway.  
  
Bev: Yes. Ok. No, not round trip, 1 way. Yes, Beverly Ann.  
Tommorow. Ok. Thanks.  
  
Tootie: I wonder where she's going?  
  
Nat: I don't know, but she's gonna be there a while   
because she said 1 way.  
  
Tootie sneezes.  
  
Bev: What are you girls doing?(to the phone) bye.  
  
Nat and Tootie come in.  
  
Nat: Nuttin. Why do you want to know.  
  
Bev: I just thought you were eavesdropping on my telephone  
call.  
  
Tootie: No we wern't  
  
Bev: OK. I guess I believe you. I think?  
  
Nat: So what's for supper tonight.  
  
Bev: I don't know. Whatever you two are fixing.  
  
The girls smile   
  
---Int. Girl's Room---  
  
Blair, Jo, Tootie, and Natalie are sitting on Blair's  
bed.   
  
Tootie: And then she said 1 way. I couldn't believe it.  
  
Nat: But then she caught us and hung up the phone.  
  
Blair: I wonder where she's going. Maybe she's going on  
a vacation.  
  
Nat: And a permanint one if that.  
  
Jo: You guys are full of it! She isn't going anywhere.  
  
Blair: Then what else would she be saying that stuff for.  
  
Jo: I don't know. But it's Beverly Ann we're talking about.  
  
Blair: OK. Believe what you want, Jo.  
  
---Int. Living Room---  
  
Everyone is gatthered in the living room playing cards.  
Bev is cleaning up the house trying to get everything  
perfict for something.  
  
Nat: OK, andy. I raise you a dollar.  
  
Andy: No sweat. (he puts his chips in the center of the table)  
OK what do you got?  
  
Nat: (lays down her cards) 4 kings!  
  
Andy: (lays down his, and sounds dissapointed) 4 aces! (happy)   
Yes! I won!   
  
Bev: Girls please clean up this mess. I've been getting at you  
for the past hour about cleaning this up!  
  
Jo: Bev. Calm down. It's not like we're having company!  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings.  
  
Jo: OK, I take that back.  
  
Bev: Hum..I wonder who that is? (says it like she knows)  
  
Beverly Ann opens the door. It is Mrs. Garrett!  
  
Girls: (very happy) Mrs. Garrett!!!  
  
The girls and Andy run to her and hug her. They finally stop  
hugging.  
  
Mrs. G: Oh girls. It is so good to see you. (sees Blair)  
Oh Blair. You look wonderful! (sees Jo) And Jo,  
you haven't changed a bit! (sees Nat and Tootie)  
And you two. You have grown up so much since I've  
seen you last! (sees Andy) Andy? I hardly recondized  
you. You are so tall. (sees Pippa) And this must be  
Pippa. I have heard a lot about you! I love you guys  
a lot.  
  
Pippa: Were those good or bad things?  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Andy: Why did you come and visit, Mrs. Garrett?  
  
Mrs. G: I didn't come to visit!  
  
Blair: Then why did you come?  
  
Mrs. G: Well, I came to (pause) move back in!  
  
Girls: That's great  
  
Everyone hugs Mrs. Garrett.  
  
Tootie: This is going to be great!  
  
Nat: Why are you moving back in?  
  
Mrs. G: I divorced my husband.  
  
Jo: Really?  
  
Mrs. G: Yeah! He was a real crab.  
  
Bev: Why don't we take you things upstairs?  
  
They all grab a bag and head upstairs.  
  
---Int. Mrs. g and Bev's Room---  
  
Mrs Garrett is laying in bed reading a book.  
Jo and Blair come in mad at each other.  
  
Blair: Mrs Garrett, Jo spilled hot chocolate on my silk   
dress and refuses to get me a new one.  
  
Jo: You got a million dresses with a million dollars. I  
don't have to get you a new one. You're rich!  
  
They start arguing.  
  
Mrs. G: I'm here one day and I'm living everything over   
again.  
  
THE END!   
  
  
  



End file.
